1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to imaging technology, and particularly to a panoramic camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some cameras are configured for taking panoramic images by combining a series of individual images taken in different directions at pre-configured intervals, for example, roughly 30 degrees. For taking the individual images, the cameras are automatically or manually rotated about a vertical axis at a pre-configured speed. Conventionally, the pre-configured intervals and rotation speed are fixed and cannot be changed to meet requirements.
What is needed, therefore, is a panoramic camera which can overcome the above-described deficiency.